<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Works I'll Never Get To by LynelChampion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713903">Works I'll Never Get To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynelChampion/pseuds/LynelChampion'>LynelChampion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynelChampion/pseuds/LynelChampion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of little excerpts from stories I started and never finished, or bits of things I thought of but could never flesh out. Not really much of a writer, so I apologize if my stories lack any style or real flow. Just wanted to put these somewhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wish I Did More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader has a talk with Revali outside a stable they're staying in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sprawled out on the plush grass beneath you, a soft sigh escaping your lips as you did.</p><p>"Well... My dad was never one for archery. Thought it was a coward's way to fight. He thought getting up close and personal, really throwing yourself into the heart of the battle was the only real way to victory."</p><p>You looked over at Revali inquisitively before continuing.</p><p>"I never truly saw it that way. I found myself growing fond of the idea of being an archer as I got older, picking off Bokoblin one by one without ever being seen. Like a ninja!" You laughed lightly.

</p><p>"Of course, that caused some... discourse in the family... He forced me to learn the sword. Said if I ever so much as had the thought of archery again, I would be disowned."  </p><p>You trailed off and became silent. Revali urged you to continue, his tone soft, yet laced with concern. "What happened?"</p><p>Not really sure how to continue, you shrugged and looked away from him. The silence became uncomfortable for the two of you. Unsatisfied, the Rito pressed further.

</p><p>"C'mon. Surely you can tell me." He told you. You noticed the hint of annoyance in his words but knew he just wanted to help.

</p><p>"I just can't find the words. My thoughts are all over the place, memories flowing over each other. I'm not sure what to tell you."

</p><p>Sensing your strife, he placed his wing over your hand. "Hey," he stated, "Whatever it is, it's okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're Not That Powerful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RWBY AU in the future where Yang breaks up with Blake and regrets it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God, look at her..." Yang mumbled.</p><p>Seated glumly on the other side of the room reading was the teammate she knew all too well, and missed so much more. She felt like a damn idiot. She couldn't remember why she even broke it off in the first place. All she knew was she needed her back, but couldn't find the words to confess how her decision was a mistake.</p><p>"What did you say?" Weiss inquired across from her.</p><p>Yang quickly looked up at her snowy haired friend. "Blake," she stated, then nodded her head in her direction. "She looks so hurt. She's seemed so... empty since I broke things off with her. Like her world has fallen apart. I haven't seen her smile since then. I miss that smile..."</p><p>Weiss took a rather judgemental sip of coffee in an attempt to refrain from voicing her opinion on the matter, almost wishing the coffee could extinguish the words burning holes in her mind, but she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself.</p><p>"That's because you haven't been around," She began, and pushed herself to continue before she regretted it as she set her cup down. "Maybe if you hadn't left after you decided to call it quits, she wouldn't be hurting as much."</p><p>"Would she ever take me back?" Yang asked eagerly. Weiss looked deep into her lavender eyes, angry that she'd even suggest that as if she had a chance. Quickly, she let herself up from the table and looked in the direction of the fauness.</p><p>"I doubt it after what you did." She stated coldly before beginning to walk away.</p><p>"Wait!" Shouted Yang, quickly raising herself from the table to block the Schnee's path. "Could you at least tell her I'm sorry? I'm sorry for hurting her. I'm sorry for ruining her. I'm sorry for making her so miserable..."</p><p>Weiss eyed the golden haired girl down before responding.</p><p>"Sure. But just so you know, you didn't 'ruin her.' You're not that powerful, Yang."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Author Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, you few who read this. I'm not dead or anything. My need to write tends to come in bursts of energy at random. As much as I enjoy writing, I can never seem to fully commit to it. I'm sure I'll add on to this eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>